


Thunder

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Admiration, Asgard, Coma, Enby reader, Gen, Inktober, Lightning - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, enby, platonic, struck by lightning - Freeform, super powers, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: A new recruit has a special connection to the God of Thunder.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work of my Inktober challenge for 2018(5/5).   
> This week's Prompt was Thunder.

"Was that him?"

"No."

"What about that."

"No, you'll know when okay."

"Sorry... Guess I'm excited."

 

The warm tingle of lightning and low rumble of thunder play together around the two of you. You stare up at the sky in the back of the truck bed watching closely for any indication that he's on his way. You see none... all Steve has told you about his entrances are that they're 'loud and dramatic.'  
Thunder rolls again and you reflexively snap your head back at Steve who is already shaking his head no. 

It's after 11pm and you've been sitting in the back of this truck for almost 45 minutes. This wait isn't helping your nerves but Thor doesn't own a cellphone. You wanted to make a good first impression, now all you want is a nap.   
After an hour you'd finally managed to settle in when a few yards out a giant tunnel of bright light forms, scarring the earth. A few surrounding trees fall and the colours disrupt the air in a crash of thunder that would embarrass the mightiest of storms.  
It was him.

You jump off the back of the truck and sprint towards the light, Steve calling after you his words incomprehensible against the wind in your ears. You're running full speed when a man the size of tank steps out in front of you. You manage to stop yourself before smashing directly into him but slam backwards into Steve, who was right on your heels. Falling into the ground with a hard thud.

"Geez Cap..."   
You rub part of your upper back to sooth some of the stinging while carefully trying to pick yourself back up.

Thor extends his hand out for you to grab.   
"Are you alright?" 

You can only nod. You're normally not this star stuck. But his imposing figure has you speechlessly captivated. You take his hand and he pulls you up almost effortlessly.

"I am Thor. Ruler of Asgard... and the strongest avenger."  
He puffs his chest a bit giving you a whole hearted smile all while taking a quick few glances back at Steve who is shaking his head in disagreement. On anyone else this look would be unsettling but coming from him it's all too genuine and warm.

"This is y/n. The one we were telling you about?"  
Steve gently pats the part of your back you'd just been rubbing.   
"They're who-"

You nudge into his rib cage with your elbow while giving him a sideways look. You raise your eyebrows whispering to Steve alone.   
"I got this, remember?"

Steve nodding in agreement returns his attention to Thor.  
"They've been waiting to speak with you privately, patiently, for a while now."

"Then let us take a walk. You can properly introduce yourself."  
He swings his arm vaguely towards the rest of the open field you'd been standing in.

The two of you stroll a few yards away, Steve giving you space to have your long awaited conversation. You're much more nervous than you originally anticipated and though the silence between you two seems to only be stressing yourself out it's extended much farther than you wanted. You decide to throw everything you've got at him all at once.

"Sooooo I'm y/n, but I think Stark is calling me 'Conduit' I kinda like that though..."   
You kick a few pinecones aside, keeping your eyes down. Yeah, much more nervous.  
"I can store energy; take electricity and redirect it. I can only manipulate smaller bursts of lightning right now, enough to scare people or do tricks, but I think I can handle more... I hope so."

You can see him nodding along, hanging onto your words. Thank goodness. You couldn't fathom having to repeat yourself right now.  
"How did you come into these powers?"

You take a deep breath holding onto it a second longer than normal. Looking him right in the eye for the first time. Only just now realising that maybe he wouldn't think this is as cool as you do.   
"...Uh well they said it was a freak chance of luck. A bolt of your lightning merged with lightning from a regular storm nearby and kinda got tangled up together."   
You take another deep breath to settle yourself.   
"...aaaaaand it just so happened to hit me."

His shoulders drop slightly and he straightens his back.  
"I'm, so sorry." 

"Are you kidding?   
You interject quickly.  
"Honestly, you did me a favour... things weren't working out so great at the time and I was down to my last few bucks. But after..."  
You shake your head in honest astonishment.  
"I could make bets and do little side shows and a lot of other things to make money. At least until Stark found out about me. Then it was 'Avenger or Jail', so obviously..."   
You shrug. It's been a while since you told this story. It doesn't bother you so much anymore.  
"I guess I just kinda wanted to thank you? You changed my life."

He knits his brow but smiles and places a large heavy hand on your shoulder. Giving it a squeeze you thought far too delicate to come from such a big man. With a serious face he glances at the ground puzzled briefly then back up to you.

"You said 'they told you', you can't recall what happened?" 

You shake your head, still trying to remember details that aren't all there.  
"I was in a coma for about a week. Everything from that night is a mess, blurry..."

"What can you remember?"  
You thought for long second. Staring up at the lights dancing behind the clouds above you.

"Thunder."


End file.
